The present invention relates to an improvement in the construction of electrolysis needles of the type to remove unwanted hair.
Presently, most electrolysis needles are of the inherently resterilizable type. Such needles include an extremely fine tip or blade (made of surgical steel wire) which is adapted to be inserted into a hair follicle of the patient alongside a hair shaft in the dermis. This fine tip portion is mechanically clenched or otherwise attached to a larger shank portion (stainless steel or plated brass) in turn adapted to be received into an electrical connection socket in the hand held instrument portion of an overall electrolysis device.
Such devices include, as previously mentioned, the removable needle portion, a hand held portion including a cap which is electrically insulated from the needle, and a low voltage electric radiation current source (radio frequency A.C. or galvanic D.C.) extending through the hand held instrument and in turn adapted to supply such energy to the needle when desired by the electrologist for the intended purpose.
A published article discussing such epilation needles was published in the February 1987 edition of "International Hair Route" by the present inventor. A copy of such article is attached and hereby incorporated in the present specification by specific reference.
Although the epilation process through electrolysis as above described does not necessarily mean contact with patient blood, such is possible and, accordingly, with the increase of blood communicable diseases such as Hepatitis Type B, Aids, etc., there is increased concern involving the use of electrolysis needles. In addition, the protective cap can possibly come in contact with patient body fluids. Accordingly, the present inventor believes there will be an increased demand for disposable or throw away needles with intergrated cap and, accordingly, has devised a needle construction which accomplishes the above result and is further conveniently adapted to be attached to an electrolysis instrument in a functional manner without the necessity of contact with the needle or cap portion thereof.
A further desirable attribute of a disposable needle is that it further presents surfaces such that contact between the patient and the instrument itself is reduced or eliminated and thus reducing or eliminating need the attendant need for instrument sterilization.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a disposable electrolysis needle assembly comprising an electrical insulating body formed of molded plastic (cap) and including a shaped forward end from which an extremely fine metal needle adapted to be inserted into a hair follicle of the skin of a human patient forwardly extends, said body further including a rearwardly extending shank portion of a regular geometric configuration in turn adapted to extend into a receiving socket in the front of the insulated hand grip portion of an electrolysis instrument, said needle further extending through said body and including a portion outwardly projecting from the shank portion thereof to form an electrical connection with said instrument, said needle and said body integrally connected into a single-use, throw away unit.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.